


Do not touch: Max

by muaaimoi



Series: Muaaimoi's 2BG Works [1]
Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaaimoi/pseuds/muaaimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> In which Caroline has a hard time filing her roommate. Short Maxoline drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not touch: Max

Caroline is very organized. It’s the way she’s always dealt with the world. She’s learned to label things, to tuck the unpleasant into the dark corners of her mind she knows better than to visit. To cast people into safe categories, so that her feelings don’t get in the way of business. In all of the time Caroline has done this. Filed thoughts and feelings away into manageable files, no one had ever held the dubious honor of requiring two separate files.

At least, not until Max. There is the regular Max file of course. The file full of all the things Caroline can openly love about the woman that has taken her in.

There are the safe files, the safe labels.  _Cupcake Business Partner_.  _Roommate_. _Friend_.

Then there’s the other one. The one she won’t allow herself to touch. Full of the labels Caroline has to forget she ever assigned.  _Beautiful_.  _Clever_.  _Kind_.

It’s difficult. Caroline has never struggled so hard to keep her system stable. There are times when new labels creep up on her. _Sweet_ , when she realized who was doing the bulk of taking care of chestnut.  _Bashful_ , when she realized Max couldn’t take an honest compliment. _Sexy_ , nearly every time she caught Max applying lipstick, or licking cupcake icing off her fingers.

Soon her untouchable Max folder had acquired too much data. She’d had to reorganize it.

Subfiles: Sapphic Fantasies, Romantic Affection, Hope for Future Relationship.

And still, it was difficult. She didn’t know what to do with some things. What subfile does the systematic warmth in her chest that occurs at the sight of Max being cute belong to? Was is simple Romantic Affection? Perhaps it was a blooming hope that she would get to smile and think that was her girlfriend some day. Caroline couldn’t tell.

Sure it was easy to place Max’s large bountiful breasts under Sapphic Fantasies, right along side Max’s plentiful sapphic past. But what did she do with the urge to kiss icing off the corners of her lips?

Where could she possibly put Max’s smile? Especially when Caroline could scarcely catalog her own reaction to it. She couldn’t name everything the sight of Max’s smile evoked. She only knew that it was too much. Sometimes Caroline thought she’d be better off if she was merely going insane.

It would certainly be less exhausting.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed this fandom doesn’t have much fanfic so I thought I’d throw out this little drabble that was running through my head.


End file.
